psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Dietary Reference Intake
The Dietary Reference Intake (or DRI) is a system of nutrition recommendations from the Institute of Medicine (IOM) of the US National Academy of Sciences. The DRI system is used by both the United States and Canada and is intended for the general public and health professionals. Applications include: * Composition of diets for schools, prisons, hospitals or nursing homes * Industries developing new food stuffs * Healthcare policy makers and public health officials The DRI was introduced in 1997 in order to broaden the existing guidelines known as Recommended Dietary Allowances (RDAs). The DRI values are not currently used in nutrition labeling, where the older Reference Daily Intake are still used. History The Recommended Dietary Allowance (RDA) was developed during World War II by Lydia J. Roberts, Hazel Stiebeling and Helen S. Mitchell, all part of a committee established by the United States National Academy of Sciences in order to investigate issues of nutrition that might "affect national defense" (Nestle, 35).Contributions of Women Scientists in the U.S. to the Development of Recommended Dietary Allowances - Harper 133 (11): 3698 - Journal of Nutrition The committee was renamed the Food and Nutrition Board in 1941, after which they began to deliberate on a set of recommendations of a standard daily allowance for each type of nutrient. The standards would be used for nutrition recommendations for the armed forces, for civilians, and for overseas population who might need food relief. Roberts, Stiebeling, and Mitchell surveyed all available data, created a tentative set of allowances for "energy and eight nutrients", and submitted them to experts for review (Nestle, 35). The final set of guidelines, called RDAs for Recommended Dietary Allowances, were accepted in 1941. The allowances were meant to provide superior nutrition for civilians and military personnel, so they included a "margin of safety." Because of food rationing during the war, the food guides created by government agencies to direct citizens' nutritional intake also took food availability into account. The Food and Nutrition Board subsequently revised the RDAs every five to ten years. In the early 1950s, United States Department of Agriculture nutritionists made a new set of guidelines that also included the number of servings of each food group in order to make it easier for people to receive their RDAs of each nutrient. Current recommendations The current Dietary Reference Intake recommendation is composed of: * Estimated Average Requirements (EAR), expected to satisfy the needs of 50% of the people in that age group. * Recommended Dietary Allowances (RDA), the daily dietary intake level of a nutrient considered sufficient to meet the requirements of nearly all (97–98%) healthy individuals in each life-stage and gender group. * Adequate Intake (AI), where no RDA has been established, but the amount established is somewhat less firmly believed to be adequate for everyone in the demographic group. * Tolerable upper intake levels (UL), to caution against excessive intake of nutrients (like vitamin D) that can be harmful in large amounts. The RDA is used to determine the Recommended Daily Value (RDV) which is printed on food labels in the U.S. and Canada. Vitamins and minerals EARs, RDA/AIs and ULs for a 25-year old male are shown below. EARs shown as "NE" have not yet been established or not yet evaluated. ULs shown as "ND" could not be determined, and it is recommended that intake from these nutrients be from food only, to prevent adverse effects. Amounts and "ND" status for other age and gender groups, pregnant women, lactating women, and breastfeeding infants are different.http://www.iom.edu/Object.File/Master/21/372/0.pdf a From pill only, not including food and water intake. EAR: Estimated Average Requirements; RDA: Recommended Dietary Allowances; AI: Adequate Intake; UL: Tolerable upper intake levels. It is also recommended that the following substances not be added to food or dietary supplements. Research has been conducted into adverse effects, but was not conclusive in many cases: Macronutrients RDA/AI is shown below for males and females aged 40-50 years. :bIncludes water from food, beverages, and drinking water. :cBased on 0.8 g/kg of body weight See also * Acceptable daily intake (UK standards for toxicity) * Dietary mineral * Essential amino acid * Essential fatty acid * Essential nutrient * Food guide pyramid * Healthy diet * Nutrient * Vitamin * Vitamin poisoning References External links * US Government Food and Nutrition Information Center list of Dietary Reference Intakes (DRI) and Recommended Dietary Allowances (RDA, the deprecated nutritional recommendations) * USDA RDA chart (PDF file) * USDA Reference Daily Intakes * Article comparing recommended amounts of vitamins and minerals in different countries from the European Union (PDF file) * Differences in RDA set by medical authorities in the UK, the European Union and the USA. References Nestle, Marion. "Food Politics." Berkeley: University of California Press, 2002. Category:Food intake Category:Nutrition Category:Vitamins